A trip across realms
by FanficTrash O.o
Summary: The trio are off the an exchange program in their fifth year. They are heading to Ilvermorny, but something goes with their portkey and they end up in a quaint town by the name of Storybrooke. Malfoy notices that they are gone and now it's a race against time. Will the trio be able to use the help of their new friend to get back before Malfoy rats them out? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**(Well hello there. Just a disclaimer I don't own Harry potter or Once Upon A Time. Get it, got it? Good! Now read on!)**

"Hermione, which exchange program are you going to?" asked Harry. They were wondering through the jam packed halls. Today is the last day for the OWLs and they were getting a chance to go to different wizarding schools to learn more about how they learn magic.

"Ilvermorny, you?" replied Hermione. She had already finished her OWLs and was just going to classes because she didn't like the feeling of not learning.

"Well, I guess Ron and I are going to Ilvermorny as well," Harry shrugged.

"Me and Harry wanted to go to the school you went to so that we don't really have to listen during classes there," explained Ron.

"RON! You weren't supposed to say that!" Harry jabbed Ron with his elbow.

"Well, I'm not going to do your homework for you. So you still have to listen," Hermione retorted. She stomped ahead of the boys.

"Nice going Ron!"

"Hey look who Prefect!" Ron stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever!"

* * *

 **-Exchange Day-**

Dumbledore walks up to the golden pedestal in the front of the Great Hall. The owl on the front spreads out its golden wings as Dumbledore, "Today is a magical day for all of you. As fifth year, this will hopefully be your first time out of Hogwarts using magic," He looks straight at Harry and flashes a feint smile, "These goblets are portkeys, and will take you to your new schools for 2 months. The first one, the sliver and blue chrome one, will take you to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in Pyrenees, France. The one next to it, the forest green one, will take you to Castelobruxo in the Amazon rainforest, Brazil. The gray goblet will take you to Durmstrang Institute, in the northernmost part of Scandinavia. This goblet is a light shade of blue and has hints of silver and red in it. Anyone know where this takes you?"

"Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Mount Greylock, United States of America," Hermione immediately answered.

"Correct again, Hermione. And from what I've heard, you are planning to got to Ilvermorny, right."

"Yes sir!"

"Well, lets move on then. Koldovstoretz is right on the other side of this snow white one, through the pale pink goblet, Mahoutokoro School of Magic holds great wonders in Minami Iwo Jima, Japan, and last, but not least, Uagadou School of Magic on the Mountains of the Moon, Uganda, a world that can be now opened to you by touching the light orange one. Now I asked your the Heads of your House to ask you to pick a school beforehand, and I hope that you all did. Now all of you line up behind your goblet and touch it one, by one. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I need to speak to you." The trio made their way to Dumbledore. They were all disgusted at the fact that Malfoy and his gang decide to got to Ilvermorny because they were talking about it in the halls.

"Did we do something wrong, sir?" asked Harry, a little sheepishly. He was scared that they may not be able to got to Ilvermorny.

"No. Since Voldemort is back, I thought that you might want to look for information that might be helpful in fighting him. Just keep an eye out for anything useful. Well, be on your way." The trio moved over to the goblet. One by one, they touched it and felt a tingle traveling up their spine.

 **(This was kinda a short chapter, but I promise the once side of this story will appear in the next chapter. So for now, please review and write your comments. They help a lot in the story development and just to say, I love both these fandoms a lot so I will try to stay as true to the characters as possible. Thx ~FanficTrash O.o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Well here u are. Chapter two! Oh and I forgot to explain, this is during the fifth year at Hogwarts and in-between season 3 and 4 of once upon a time. well what are u doing! read on...)**

They opened their eyes.

"So this is what America looks like! Awesome!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, it is American, no doubt about it, but this isn't Ilvermorny," explained Hermione. They had landed in a small town, right in front of a library. Hermione was slightly freaking out because of the new books in front of them.

"Bloody hell! Lets eat. I'm starving!" Ron had already started to run towards the nearest restaurant, Granny's. Harry and Hermione trailed behind him.

* * *

"I would like an Ultimate Lesagne and a Whoopie Pie. You guys want anything?" Ron was so eager to order. His body thought the trip through the portkey felt like ages.

"I'll try the Philly Cheesestake, please." Hermione was curious to see what this sandwich she had heard about tasted like. Hopefully warm and buttery.

"And I'll have The Queen's Apple Pie, ma'am." That name just interesting to home and wanted to try it, though most the foods on the menu they didn't have in Britain.

"You can just call me Ruby and watch out for what's in your pie young man." She walked away with a wink.

"Was she hitting on man?" Ron was in awe.

"Don't be so stupid, Harry is much younger than she is and way out of your league." Hermione was recounting all the reasons why they were so nieve.

"Well way to crush my bubble, I was hoping that one of these people I could hit on," Harry said with a smerk. He immediately got wacked in the face by Herimione's hand.

They all walked outside. Hermione was so dazed and in awe by the books across the street that she accidentally bumped into some one else.

"I'm so sorry Madam Mayor." Hermione quickly sweaked.

"Just call me Regina and just don't get in my way." The tall brunett whipped around and walked away.

"Hermione, how did you know she was the mayor?! Have you been here before?" Harry was starting to think that she was more of an explorer than he knew she was.

"Oh don't be so stupid, Harry. The way she dressed hints at autority and her walk was almost queenly..," Hermione trailed off. The more she thought about it, the more Regina and Ruby were starting to sound like muggle fairy tales.

"Hey!" They all turned around. It was Regina looking them.

"You're new here aren't you?" she asked with a smile. They all nodded at once.

"Ah, no wonder. I'll help you find a place to stay. Why don't you three meet me at..the town hall in an hour," Regina perfered if the town's history would be told to them by her, so that they wouldn't go and rampage the town. That's what she planned at least.

"We're not in trouble are we?" asked Ron. But they saw was a puff of dark purple smoke.

* * *

They arrived at the town hall, all a little nervous. Regina, a blonde and a young boy about their age came out.

"Come in and let us explain what this town is. By the way, I'm Emma and this is Henry." The blonde said and pointed to the boy.

What's your names?" he asked.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"The names Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

 **(I just don't know how to write long stories, do i :p. well you'll get a dose of all the other chataters in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait. Review please while your at it. Thx** **~FanficTrash O.o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Oh yeah, more stuff, Zelena isn't dead, this is before the granny party scene at the end of 3x22, and there is no Marian, do in a way it is an au but I'm trying to be as true to the stories as possible. Okay, on with the story...!)**

They all stepped inside, expecting pictures and a whole room of color. They were shocked to find it was just black and white, which just made Hermione think of the muggle fairy tales more and more...

"Well, this place might not be what it seems, but I'm curious, how did you three get here?" Regina took her seat behind the desk and they all pulled up chairs, while Emma just sat on the side of the desk, earning a glare from Regina.

"We got lost in the forest and woke up here," In Ron's mide, that wasn't completely false.

"I have something I call my 'superpower', and I can tell when someone is lying. And with you, there's some thing you're not telling us," Emma explains, making the trip shift in third chairs awkardly.

"Okay, so we are from London and come from a magical school called Hogwarts..," Harry starts. The three of them tell of their fights with trolls in girls bathrooms, to the Chamber of Secrets to the demteors and patronuses to the Triwizard Tornamunt to the return of Voldemort to working with he Order of the Pheonix. There were a lot of stories to tell.

"And we had an exchange program as fifth years and were able to travel to different wizarding schools to learn about magic for a few months. Our headmaster, Dumedore, sent us to find anything useful that could help fight You-Know-Who when the time comes," they conluded.

"That sounds like the final battle!" elclaimed Henry in fear and excitment. Regina was trying to calm her son down.

"What's that? The final battle. Who fights it?" asked Harry.

"Well I guess it's our turn to tell our stories." Emma took a deep breathe. So did Gina and Henry.

"Henry, do you have the book on you?" asked Regina.

"No, it's in my room at your house, I could go get it," and Henry bolted out the room.

Emma and Regina turned back to trio.

"Have you ever read fairy tales?" asked Emma.

"What the bloody hell are those?!" Ron didn't expect magic in this muggle-looking town.

"Ron, one no swearing! And two, they are stories about magic and love and fighting villians," Regina winced at that word, "and finding hope and other things," said Hermione.

"Well, clearly he hasn't," whispered Regina.

"Where we come from, those things are considered from muggles and wizards like to stay as far away from muggle things as possible. But we have heard of them," Harry gestured towards Hermione and himself. And as if no time had passed, Henry bolted back into the room, with the storybook in his arms.

"That was quick kid!" Emma said with a shock.

"I still want to know what fairy tales have to do with this place," grumbled Ron.

Regina took the book from her son's arms and opened it up, "We are all fairy tale characters, as people like to call us. I'm the...the..Evil Queen..," she trailed off.

"And what characters are you two?" asked Harry, now really captavated.

"I'm the Savior and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Henry is my son and after I gave him away..Regina adopted him..," these were always private topics for Emma. They continued to discribe everyone in town, what happened in the Enchanted Forest, and the things they dealed with in the passed three years, from when Henry brought Emma to Storybooke to now, this very moment in time.

"Well, it's getting late. Henry can you take Harry, Ron and Hermione to their room in Granny's? I need to talk to Emma," Regina hugged her son, and let him walk out the door, leading the other three.

* * *

"So, what is it?" Emma got off the desk and took a seat in front of the desk.

"I've been wondering, can we trust them?" asked Regina, leaning in.

"I don't follow,"

"Well now, the normal is villian after villian," Emma was still confused, "first, it was me, then my mother, then Greg and Tamara, and Pan, and then my wicked sis,"

"So your saying that they could be then next for we have to face,"

Regina nodded, "Emma, are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"I sill want to take Henry back to New York, but now that he has his memories back, he would never let me,"

"Why?"

"Because he had real friends back there, no offence, but all his 'friends' here are all adults, and I don't think that's good for his mental health,"

"You sound like your mother," Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Is there anything that your moms didn't tell us that we should know?" Hermione just had to learn more.

"Well, Regina is dating Robin Hood and Emma is kinda dating Captin Hook, but I don't think that's very important," the rest of the way, they talked about school, hobbies, and Hermione and Henry talked about book and more books. They walked into Granny's and through the back hallway.

"Here's your room!" Henry opened a door and gave them each a key. Inside was three separate beds and trunks, extra clothes and their wands!

"Hedwig! How did you get here?! Wait, there's a letter,"

 **(In case you were wondering, the final battle is metioned in the first episode so the chataters already know about it. hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long to read this. Write any suggestions and reviews, everything helps. Thx** **~FanficTrash O.o)**


End file.
